


Furnace-Side Chats

by PixelatedCroww



Series: Senkuu being dense and Gen pinning the series. [2]
Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Also Senkuu totally doesn't know that he likes Gen, Banter, Canon Universe, Dialogue Heavy, Fluff, Gen is pinning forever, How Do I Tag, I love writing these two it's so much fun omg, In Universe, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Senkuu is dense and doesn't know how to talk to people properly, but nothing explicit, cute shit, extra fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-19 10:17:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22809517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixelatedCroww/pseuds/PixelatedCroww
Summary: “You’re really cute Senkuu-chan,” Senkuu blushed at the comment, but didn’t object. As per their agreement, Gen could call him cute or adorable, or any other synonym for the word if Senkuu was still allowed to kiss him, “But in your own scientific way.” Senkuu puffed his chest out.“You damn bet I’m scientific!”“Scientifically adorable.”
Relationships: Asagiri Gen & Ishigami Senkuu, Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Series: Senkuu being dense and Gen pinning the series. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639810
Comments: 4
Kudos: 160





	Furnace-Side Chats

**Author's Note:**

> AN – Heyo all. I didn’t expect to be writing a second fic for Dr.STONE, let alone a sequel to my last fic, but this plot bunny just kept going so I guess I have to write it now. Plus, there’s not enough Sengen fluff fics out there. 
> 
> SO, HERE’S THAT FLUFF YOU ORDERED, WITH EXTRA BUBBLE GUM COTTON CANDY ON TOP. YAY.

Gen sat as close as he could to the furnace inside of Senkuu’s observatory without getting burned. Despite his fur-line overcoat, the Japanese winter was in full force, and wasn’t stopping for anyone. So, Gen sat nearly shivering to death by the furnace he was much more than thankful for. Gen felt bad for the villagers during the winters before Senkuu’s furnaces. 

God, science is so fucking cool, Gen thought. Gen looked behind him to see Senkuu, knowing that he had made them, it only made Gen love him more. God, Senkuu’s so fucking cool, Gen thought. I love him, Gen thought.

Gen continued to watch as his adorable love looked at the night sky through his bamboo telescope. Though Gen got a little confused when he saw Senkuu get up and pulled the roof of his observatory closed. That was weird, why was he packing up shop so early? Gen thought it wasn’t even eleven pm yet.

“Retiring early, I see, eh Senkuu-chan?” Gen asked. Senkuu took out a small cloth from his utility belt and began to clean off the lens of his telescope.

“Despite the fact that it’s overcast tonight, the clouds keep getting in my way, so I can’t don’t much work tonight,” Senkuu finished cleaning the lens on his telescope and made his way to sit next to Gen in front of the furnace, “There’s gonna be a blizzard in the next few days, so I won’t be able to much astronomy work.” Gen huffed.

“That’s too bad.”

“Despite how far science progressed before, we never got to the point to where we could control the weather.” Gen scooted a little closer to Senkuu.

“Is controlling the weather even possible?” Gen wondered aloud. 

“Who says it isn’t?” Senkuu smirked.

“Probably you?”

“Yeah, you’re right, the actually probability of controlling the weather at one’s whim isn’t even one millimetre of possible. But if someone could actually control the weather, now that’d be exhilarating.” Senkuu flicked a bit of ear gunk he picked out of his ear into the furnace. 

“Wait what about global warming, isn’t that kinda like controlling the weather.” Gen asked.

“You’re kinda right-“

“You can at least say I got it half right!” Gen huffed. Senkuu rolled his eyes sarcastically, but not really.

“Okay, you got it half right. But you can’t say that global warming was controlling the weather. Controlling implies that you are telling something to do something that you want it to, willingly. I doubt when the industrial revolution started the people back then had any intention of trying to control the weather. They just wanted to manufacture shit and further science.” Gen laughed, kinda.

“You’re right Senkuu, that was a dumb question.” Senkuu scrunched his eyebrows. Shit, he made him upset.

“There’s no such thing as a stupid question mentalist.” Gen picked up, surprised by Senkuu’s suddenly thoughtful statement. Though Gen’s pessimism persisted.

“I doubt that Senkuu-chan.” Senkuu laughed, whole-heartedly. 

“Okay maybe there is such thing as a stupid question,” Senkuu looked at Gen, who was hiding in gaze from him by looking into the fire in the furnace, “But compared to some of the questions Chrome askes me, your question is far from stupid,” Gen blushed, laughing, “Chrome doesn’t even know what global warming is anyways!”

“You’re really cute Senkuu-chan,” Senkuu blushed at the comment, but didn’t object. As per their agreement, Gen could call him cute or adorable, or any other synonym for the word if Senkuu was still allowed to kiss him, “But in your own scientific way.” Senkuu puffed his chest out.

“You damn bet I’m scientific!”

“Scientifically adorable.” Gen playfully pushed Senkuu’s arm. Senkuu wanted to bite back at first, but quickly recognized as a tease, and -although delayed- laughed alongside the mentalist.

Senkuu and Gen sat comfortably together by the furnace, enjoying the heat it emitted. Senkuu darted his eyes around the room, checking, just in case if there was anyone else in the room, which there wasn’t. Then once his mind was settled, Senkuu scooted just a little closer to Gen. Gen had his eyes fixed on the fire in the furnace, but he did notice Senkuu’s sudden proximity. Gen finally lifted his gaze from the fire to look at Senkuu, who was giving him the, ‘I wanna kiss’ face.

Ever since Senkuu and Gen had shared that first kiss a few weeks ago, which Senkuu insisted was for scientific purposes only and totally not because he maybe, kinda liked him but just hadn’t realized it yet, Senkuu had been subtlety asking for more smooches from Gen, but in his own adorably awkward way. Senkuu’s eyebrows would knit together, and he would press his lips together hard, like he was thinking really hard about something, though the differences being that his face would be flushed, and his gazed would be fixed on Gen’s lips, or from a far distance, his face. Gen thought it was intrinsically adorable.

“You know Senkuu-chan, you don’t have to ask me every time you wanna kiss me. You can just kiss me.” Senkuu’s expression became confused.

“I’m not asking you to kiss.” Senkuu stated. Gen laughed.

“You’re asking me with your body language Senkuu-chan,” Gen poked at Senkuu’s chest, watching as he flinched a bit at the sudden contact, “I’m a psychology major, I hope you know that includes the study of body language.” Senkuu folded his arms, looking away with his signature cocky grin.

“I ten billion percent knew that!” Gen laughed.

“Keep telling yourself that you dense idiot.” 

“I’m not a dense idiot, we’ve been over this!” Senkuu bit. Gen giggled.

“Right, sorry, you socially inept idiot,” Senkuu rolled his eyes, but for whatever reason, found himself inching a little closer to Gen, “I guess your body language was just subconscious then.” 

“The number of things that would be possible if we had access to our subconscious is truly exhilarating.” Ah there goes that science talk again.

“Senkuu I think that’s like, the stupidest thing I’ve ever heard you say.” Senkuu laughed.

“You just think it’s stupid because you’re too dumb to understand it.” Gen growled, was Senkuu really insulting his intelligence right after he made him feel better with the whole ‘There’s no such thing as stupid questions’ stick! Gen kept his cool though, it was probably just his social ineptitude talking, he probably didn’t really mean it.

“Just like you think psychology is stupid because you don’t understand it.” Senkuu angrily huffed, admitting defeat.

They sat for a few more moments in silence, though the atmosphere was much more tense since Gen was now ticked off with Senkuu. God, he was such a handful sometimes! Gen thought. Senkuu on the other hand, not yet realizing that he had hurt Gen’s feelings, thought back to earlier in their conversation. Gen had said that he didn’t need to ask anymore before kissing him, so he could just go for it right? And he wouldn’t be mad, right?

Taking exactly twenty-three seconds to psych himself up, he placed his hand on Gen’s cheek, leading Gen’s face to look at the scientist’s. Gen, although still giving him a ‘I’m mad and not impressed’ face, was surprised by Senkuu’s sudden forwardness.

“Gen,” Gen blinked at the sudden use of his name without an honorific, “Close your eyes.” Senkuu said, as he was taught by the mentalist before. 

Gen couldn’t help by obey, and he shut his eyes, his anger for what Senkuu had said before vanishing, if not for a moment as he felt Senkuu’s eyelashes brush against his face, before their lips touched. Gen sighed happily into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Senkuu’s waist to hold the other boy close. He slowly moved his own lips against Senkuu’s, being sure not to go too fast, or to go outside of Senkuu’s comfort zone. He was still very new to this world after all.

The two boys stayed kissing like that for a little while longer, before Senkuu decided it was enough, and pulled away. Immediately, Senkuu became embarrassed the position the two boys were in, with Gen’s legs spread apart, and Senkuu’s knee scarily close to Gen’s crotch. As soon as he noticed this, he jumped back, putting distance between the two again. Gen couldn’t help but giggle a little at his adorable inexperience and embarrassment. 

From Senkuu’s expression, it looked like he still wanted more, but Gen would give him time to recharge if he needed it. It would be disrespectful of Gen to jump right into intensely sexual situations with Senkuu, and the last thing he wanted was to disrespect his future husband.

“Mentalist.” Senkuu suddenly squeaked out. Gen gave him a loving look.

“Yes Senkuu.” The intimacy of the moment made Gen suddenly drop the honorific.

“I’m… I’m sorry I called you stupid,” Gen smiled wide, a genuine smile, “I was thinking while… while we were kissing that it was a pretty big dick move of me-“ Gen came forward and pressed a finger against his lips to silence him.

“Don’t worry Senkuu, I forgive you.” Senkuu let out a sigh of relief. The scientist grabbed Gen’s hand gently, moving his finger from his mouth so he could speak.

“You’re actually really smart,” Gen laced his fingers in between Senkuu’s, giving him a look like he was the only human left on Earth, “Even thought I don’t know much about it, psychology is a science too, and you knowing so much about it is… actually ten billion percent impressive,” Gen couldn’t help but feel touched. This giant awkward bean of a man actually managed to apologize and recognize psychology as a valid form of science!? Gen felt like he was on cloud nine. The fifteen seconds of silence Gen was giving Senkuu was making him nervous so, he spoke again to reassure, “I don’t think you’re one millimetre of stupid Gen.”

Gen pulled Senkuu into a tight hug. He was so touched. His heart had done a like billion flips in a second, and he just couldn’t. 

“I love you Senkuu!” He said with a little bit too much gusto for the situation. Wait, actually, he probably shouldn’t have said that at all. He didn’t want to pressure Senkuu into thinking they were in a romantic relationship before he was ready. Oh god, did he just fuck his entire relationship with Senkuu up? Not after he had just said-

“I-I… love you too Gen.” Gen blinked, pulling away but kept his arms around Senkuu’s chest.

“Why… why did you say that?” Gen asked, genuinely befuddled.

“It just… felt right,” Senkuu spoke, moving his hand to push Gen’s white side bang behind his ear, “And I hate that I can’t explain it!” Gen laughed, leaning his forehead into Senkuu’s shoulder.

“I know that you’ll figure it out someday!” Senkuu chuckled too, having no fucking clue what he was talking about. He pulled Gen close, and gently laid down on his back, with Gen resting on top of his chest.

“Yeah, someday.” Senkuu spoke dreamily, enjoying the moment as Gen pushed himself closer into Senkuu, while Senkuu traced quadratic formulas into his back. They lay like that for a little while longer, Senkuu allowing himself to close his eyes and let his breath even out. Gen did the same. But just as he was about to drift off to sleep, a random wild thought appeared! Was what he was doing right now considered cuddling?! Oh god, he had never cuddled with someone before, was he doing it right? Wait, what was the theory behind why human’s cuddled or craved physical contact again? Was that theory even proved? God, Gen would probably know why, he was the psychology major after all.

“Hey Senkuu-chan,” Gen whispered, rubbing his fingers on a soft spot above Senkuu’s collar bone. Senkuu opened his eyes to look at Gen, actually pretty glad that Gen had snapped him out of his irrational worries, “Can I sleep with you tonight?” Senkuu noticeably shook at the statement. Gen noticed. Senkuu keep his cocky demeanor up though, shutting his eyes tight and smirking as he asked-

“Clarify please, do you mean sleep with me as in share a bed, or sleep with me as in have sex with me?” Gen chuckled against his chest as he saw Senkuu’s cheeks go brighter red than a rose.

“I meant share a bed with you Senkuu, I’m sure you and I both know you’re not ready to have sex with anyone, let alone me.” Gen winked, allowing himself to act a bit selfish. Senkuu averted his gaze embarrassingly from that last statement, moving his arms behind his head to support it.

“I’m not really that interested in having any form of sex really, I have much more pressing issues to worry about then getting laid,” Gen noted this fact, “But I… might like to try someday, after this whole petrification thing is figured out, of course, for scientific purposes only.”

“Well I hope when that day comes you consider me as one of your candidates.” 

“You’re already pretty high on the list.” Senkuu muttered, almost not wanting him to hear.

“I’m very happy to hear that Senkuu-chan.” Senkuu laughed.

“Glad to know that you’re happy mentalist,” Gen sat up from his position laying on top of Senkuu, stretching his upper body as he straddled the scientist below him, “But why do you want to spend the night with me?” Gen looked down at the scientist, moving from his stretching position, so he was supporting himself on his elbows on Senkuu’s chest, careful not to put too much weight on them as to not make the frail man below him uncomfortable.

“Well first of all this floor isn’t really that comfortable.” 

“Of course, it isn’t it’s a floor.”

“I know that Senkuu. And secondly, have you seen the how much snow there is out there! It’s practically a blizzard! There’s no way my no muscle body is gonna survive the harsh cold! So really, it’s only logical, that I stay with you tonight!” Senkuu deadpanned.

“Gen, firstly, you live exactly a three-hundred and seventy five second walk away from this hut, and secondly, the blizzard hasn’t even come in yet, thirdly, if anything the hardest thing about going back to your hut would be getting down that horribly deform piece of driftwood Chrome calls a ladder!” Senkuu huffed, “Remind me to get Kaseki to help me make a better ladder one of these days.”

“Senkuu-chan!” Gen spoke dramatically, he bit at the sleeve of his overcoat, acting upset, “Are you saying you don’t want me here?!” Senkuu blinked.

“No! I’m just pointing out the illogicalities of your argument! And if you wanted to spend the night all you had to do was ask.”

“But I was asking!”

“Well either way it wasn’t like I was gonna say no!”

“Really! You’ll let me stay!?” Gen was acting like a silly elementary school kid, but Senkuu laughed. Even though he would never admit it, he did think it was kinda… cute.

“Well, if you’re gonna stay the night, at least brush your teeth before you go to bed.” Gen giggled, but complied, getting off Senkuu so he could get up.

“Of course, Senkuu-chan!” Senkuu and Gen then both got up, making their way to Senkuu’s large water container. Senkuu grabbed two cups, his own toothbrush, which was made from a small bamboo shaft with hairs made of stiff plant fibers, and an extra he had kept just in case of situations like this. It pays to be prepared after all. Grabbing his jar of toothpaste they had made as a side product during their pervious science work, each of the boys took a small glob of toothpaste from the jar and placed it onto their toothbrushes and began to brush. Senkuu had made everyone in the village toothbrushes and toothpaste already, because as much as he didn’t want to be rude, everyone’s breath there kinda stank.

After they were finished brushing, they dumped their dirty toothpaste water down a small bamboo pipe Senkuu had installed for waste removal such as this. Senkuu made his way over to the wall by the entrance to the hut, took off his utility belt, and began removing the bandages from his arms. On the other side of the room, Gen was taking off his obi, and relishing for a moment being able to breath properly again. Ah, the things he does to look good.

When Gen was finally ready, he lay down on Senkuu’s bed, which was a piece of bamboo furniture, that although already rather comfortable on it own, was made even more comfy with a makeshift mattress filled with soft plant bits, and two pillows filled the same to match, and for the winter season, a fully fluffy fur blanket. It was nowhere near as comfy as the mattresses of the modern day, but it beat having to sleep on a hardwood floor, or the forest floor for that matter. Maybe Gen could convince Senkuu to make some simple foam mattresses at some point, he was sure he knew how to do it.

Gen allowed himself to get comfortable in Senkuu’s bed while the scientist in question was still at the other end of the room, unwrapping the cloth from around his arms.

“Say Senkuu-chan,” Senkuu turned back to look at Gen already curled up in his bed like a sun bathing cat, “How come you wear those bandages around your arm, and don’t tell me it’s cause you wanna look like a cool anime character.” Senkuu snorted.

“You wish. I wear them just in case I get a corrosive chemical on my skin. You gotta have proper protection when practicing science after all. Didn’t your science teacher ever tell you to never wear short sleeves during experiments?”

“Yes, now that I think about it, but you’re wearing short sleeves right now, aren’t you?” Senkuu groaned, finally making his way over to his bed, Gen lifting the fur blanket for him so he could get in without hassle.

“Truth is I didn’t have enough animal pelt to make a long sleeve outfit when I first made this, so I just made the straps out of the scrap pelt I had left over.”

“Well at least you were being resource efficient,” Gen poked Senkuu’s nose, “That’s one thing I’ve always liked about you, you’re always really efficient.”

“Well we wouldn’t get any work done if we weren’t efficient after all.”

“Yeah.” Gen rolled over to his side, so he was facing Senkuu, the scientist following suit. Underneath their covers’, Gen grabbed Senkuu’s hand, watching his face heat up from the touch. Gen’s other hand came up to Senkuu’s face to brush his stray strands of hair away from his face.

“You know Senkuu, I really did mean it when I said that I loved you,” Senkuu averted his eyes unsure of what to say in the situation, “Even if you have no idea how you’re feeling, I promise I’ll wait for you to figure it out, even if it takes another century.” Senkuu thought Gen was acting weird, maybe the late-night sleep deprivation was starting to get to him. Senkuu tried his best to respond respectfully though.

“I think I can spare some time in the next century to think about my feelings Gen.”

“And I’ll be waiting for you then.” Senkuu smiled, appreciating Gen’s kindness. In that moment Senkuu realized Gen’s ‘Weird’ behaviour was just him being himself. No acting or lies coating it, just being himself. Now he felt bad for thinking he was weird as himself, but at least he didn’t say it out loud. He pushed that dumb thought out of his mind, guiltily. Senkuu wished Gen would drop the façade more often, and actually just be himself, but knowing how his pervious life was as a celebrity, the chances of him ever getting an off moment were probably slim to none, and this new world wasn’t giving him any breaks either. Gen’s was specifically revived to be an asset to Tsukasa after all. Senkuu was happy that Gen was finally able to have a moment, or a person, he felt comfortable enough around to truly be himself, and Senkuu was proud to call himself that person.

Senkuu, again not realizing he was making his ‘I wanna kiss’ face at Gen, was a little surprised when Gen leaned in for a short, but very heartfelt kiss. For whatever reason, it felt different from before, it wasn’t just physical pleasure from the kiss he was feeling, but Senkuu felt his heart skip a beat, and for about two seconds he thought he might be having a heart attack, but calmed himself immediately when he remembered he was just kissing Gen, his totally not boyfriend. Gen pulled away with a look on his face that reminded him of the loving stare that Byakuya used to give him as a child.

“I love you, Senkuu.” Gen spoke just below a whisper, those words meant for him, and only him to hear.

“I love you too, Gen,” Gen lay with the dopiest but most sincere smile on his face, savouring the moment. 

“Goodnight Senkuu.” Senkuu wanted to say goodnight too, but he had one last question on his mind.

“Umm, Gen, are we… cuddling right now?” Gen laughed, a little bit too loudly then what was needed in the moment.

“Yes, Senkuu, we are.” 

“How… how do I cuddle… properly? I just want to make sure you feel comfortable is all.” Senkuu scratched the back of his neck out of habbit. Gen laughed again, smiling.

“Just do whatever feels natural to you, I promise whatever you do won’t offend me.” Senkuu let out a sigh of relief, Gen always seemed to know exactly what to say to make him feel comfortable.

“Thank you, Gen.” Senkuu spoke, as he pulled Gen close, the mentalist’s head resting comfortable in the nook of his neck, their hands still knitted together tightly under the covers.

“Never a problem, Senkuu,” Gen whispered on to Senkuu’s, “Goodnight Senkuu.”

“Goodnight Gen.” Senkuu spoke, giving the mentalist one last peck on the top of his head as he finally allowed himself to close his eyes, and begin to rest. 

Senkuu’s final thought before he drifted to sleep with Gen wrapped around him tightly, was he sure as shit hoped Chrome didn’t come upstairs at any point that night.

**Author's Note:**

> AN – ALRIGHT FOLKS, THERE’S YOUR SENGEN BUBBLE GUM COTTON CANDY FLUFF YOU ORDERED.
> 
> I’m really surprised I again managed to get this all done in one night again, but it’s like almost 4am and shit, so this boi needs to get some fucking sleep.
> 
> Either way I hope you enjoyed this fic. I’m gonna go sonic speed now and brush my teeth and gtg to bed now. Again, I’m just editing this myself so if there’s any glaring mistakes please point them out and I will fix them right away.
> 
> Also please let me know what you think about this fic in the comments! It would be much appreciated! Thanks again!
> 
> Hope ya’ll are having a good night/evening/morning/afternoon. Love ya all. ALSO, I SUCK AT NAMING THIS PLEASE FORGIVE ME FOR THE SHITTY TITLE.
> 
> Bye!


End file.
